edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pervisum
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eden no Ori Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley add minor characters hi, i love eden no ori. I even keep up with a list of characters on the island. Like people who is dead, alive, MIA. So far until ch82, I have listed about 138 people who are confirmed mention or seen dead. This is my first time writing for a wikipedia. I would like to dedicate a pages about body count. So far I dont know if I wanted to list a minor characters to the wikipedia, 'cause they hardly have any info about the characters. Like there is unknown co-pilot, 5 known teachers we know and another 5 teachers who is MIA. So for the next few days I will try to write something to this wikia. But I will be making some mistakes about links or broken words something like that. I hope you dont mind. How long Just wondering, how long since this wiki has been created? April something? Will 09:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hi i wanna add a categorie page, how do i do that like Arita's group Click "Add a page" on the front page of the wikia. If you do anything wrong you can ask me to fix it. ;) Will 09:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) you seems to write profiles very well and accurate. This is my first time doing this kind of stuff. So my writing is very limited and my source is english translation from Red Hawk Scanlation. Every pages are black and white. I hope one day I can write profile like yours. delete page can you please delete this page http://edennoori.wikia.com/wiki/Morita%27s_Group, category teacher, student and pilot. Those are my first attempt. i understand now how to make a new category page. i get the picture from chapter 84 chinese scan. Also can you give me the specs how long and height pix must be. Cause some good pictures from minor characters are hardly very big. changes can you change the setting of "popular pages" above mid into most hits pages like top 7 or 10. It's the same as Characters. And maybe next to Characters a new lookup setting "Recent 10 new pages." or "Recommended by members" Somewhere at the homepage the last 10 wiki Activity report for people to see. that is my 2 eurocent is it alright for me to make a Navbox advanced on every pages. So far we have enough category to divide them. Also it makes my work a bit easy. If I can't make it, i will ask you how. I was reading somewhere it is called template: navbox advanced. I try a couple of times. But it isn't include in the template. i.e. Above title: Eden no Ori navigation left group 1: Major Characters list1: Sengoku Akira, Arita Kouhei group2: The Island: list2: Extinct Animals We could put in at the bottom of every pages. it is for everyone easy to navigate. if you just include navbox advanced into the template. I will make a prototype navbox adv. at Landmarks. later on you can edit if you want. right now i cant make one cause the wikia said the code are too complex to edit. can you check out Landmarks what i did wrong navbox can you check out Landmarks, why doesn't it work. (the navbox). The navbox locate at the bottom of the page can you check this link Cage of Eden Main navigation out. if you want to edit, go ahead. if you finish it, can you change into a template page? Could I also have the right to make template pages? re:CoEwikia You can create the Cage of Eden page with this link, and look at this for and example. And then redirect "Eden no Ori" to that page. I added the animnaga footer to your front page, and fixed the layout a bit. One this wiki you can add a link to the Hub at the end of your MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation with this "*w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub" (without the quotes) Other stuff to add *File:Wiki-wordmark.png (250x65) logo added through the *File:Favicon.ico 16x16 icon file *File:Favicon.png 16x16 png of the icon for the spotlight :hope that helps.--Sxerks 15:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) weekly i check on http://rawmangaspot.blogspot.com/search/label/Weekly%20Shonen%20Magazine to see if there is a new chapter online. Everything is in Japanse so I can't read the new characters names. But what i could tell that the original group is composed of normal passengers and fellow students of 50 people, later on it is about 30 people arrived on the piramide. Still we have a lot stuff to do before we have the english translation online at chapter 109. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 23:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) hi i have typo on chapter 9's titel, can you redirect it. can you give me your site on the raw chapter. mine has a broken link. also what do you think about my survival items. Later on i will rename Plants and Fruits into Survival something in my page The Island Ok Jasonx11 09:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) can you ask your friend if they can translate the name of Sengoku's Friend #2, I think it is on chapter 113 pages 8 Jasonx11 09:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC) We have seen so far about 20-30 adults at the pyramid. 3-5 students in the flashback. There are at least 10 more unknown people on the sites. More names will come out as the chapters go. Right now I am concentrating my energy on chapters. The rest I can wait. I hope i can review 2-3 chapters each day.Jasonx11 10:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You really need to give me the site where you find the chapters. My sites haven't yet posted online. You really need to give me the site where you find the chapters. My sites haven't yet posted online.Jasonx11 11:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) templates of groups groups that are not disbanded like yarai's and sengoku's could add another grouplist like "deceased members:". Instead deleting former members. I notice it when i click on Itou, Ono, Mikabashi. Their names aren't there anymore on the yara's group navbox.Jasonx11 22:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Manga Alrighty :) will do. I have to say, I only recently discovered Eden no Ori, and it is definitely one of the very best manga I have ever read. Timeel39 11:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) After Chapter 93 Hey, I was just wondering where one could read Eden no Ori past chapter 93. Everywhere I looked, it said that 94 isn't out yet, but there are pictures and stuff on the wikia past it. Thanks! Timeel39 11:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Instant Messagenger Yeah, my yahoo instant messenger name is.... timeel39! Timeel39 11:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I google it Jasonx11 06:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i just go the official website, and copies the japanese words for eden no Ori volume 12. Instead of 12 I google the words with the number 13. Also if I do find the cover I would post it already Jasonx11 07:41, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :) i find it weird that yarai's group can reach the pyramid very fast while carrying Kurusu. They need to travel from south-east to north of the island. Sengoku's pyramid group needs to travel at least a couple of day to reach the pyramid and they were at the center of the island. For now I can't do much for the Japanese Raw chapters, not without any English translation words. As you can see, I am at the middle of the English chapters. i am almost homefree. Later on I can update my other articles, like the writer has less 200 characters left to play on the island. Almost 100 people have died on the island. See my body count article. Also when will english chapter 95 release? Perhaps you can recruit more people on the wiki using a linkadres on the coverdesign at every chapter release, like the last time with me.Jasonx11 15:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to send me the link anymore. I find a site where the date is 2 weeks behind, but the contents are right on time. Is that your usual site where you get your stuff. Front page request. Could you change the front page to encourage viewer's to the right way? I would do this myself, but I think it's proper ethnics to ask the wiki admin first. I'd start with removing the poll, as it's pretty much unhelpful for the progress of the wikia. Category pages should be improved. Right now what I've seen are merely lists. I'm not being arrogant here. I'm just advicing, so don't take this the wrong way just because I used imperatives ^^